Team RATR
by eclipse metastar
Summary: After their deaths, Jack, Andrew Ryan, Atlas, and Subject Delta find themselves in Remnant near Beacon. Together they must survive this harsh world. But can they keep themselves from killing each other or will they be fight each other to the very end?


**I do not own either Bioshock or RWBY. They belong to their respective companies.**

In the Emerald Forest a boy in his late teens awoke in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He had dark brown hair with a sweater of some kind, On his wrists right below the palms of his hands were tattoos of chain links with dark blue jeans and sharp black shoes. His eyes opened up in a jolt as he suddenly breathed as if he just came back from death. Jack Ryan was alive.

Death...yet somehow he's alive. He remembered that he killed the dictator bastard of his father Andrew Ryan and soon had to kill Frank fucking Fontaine who went by Atlas inside the blasted underwater city of Rapture. He started to recall that he went to live a life with a family of his own with a bunch of the Little Sisters until he died of old age. If he died, what was he doing here? How was he young again? He let out a groan and got up off the ground. Then he felt something on him. He looked down and saw the machine gun that he would use to fight off the splicers and big daddies when he wanted to finish them quickly. More memories of Rapture filled his mind when he looked at it. He didn't want to use a single gun again, but he knew that he was probably gonna need it out here in this forest. He began walking in a random direction, his instincts and sense of direction told him that he would find other people. Guess that was one of the perks of being a genetically enhanced human, your senses are amplified.

He kept walking through this forest for a few good minutes until he heard a commotion going on in the distance. He heard two people arguing. They sounded like boys and Jack started running towards it. Then he stopped suddenly when he heard one of them in a familiar Irish voice. "Looks like you get to die twice Ryan!" The voice yelled with a bit of happiness and cockiness. Jack knew that voice all too well, Frank Fontaine. The bastard who turned him into a sleeper agent and forced him to do his bidding.

'If that's Fontaine, then he must be talking to...oh no.' Jack thought the worst and feared it was true. He kept running and pulled out his machine gun and kept his finger on the trigger. Jack ran through with his heart beating faster and faster out of anger, fear, and anxiety as he got closer to them. He gripped the handle on his gun tight and jumped out seeing both figures in front of him.

It was Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine, but they seemed younger, as if they were teens. Ryan and Fontaine were both wearing the clothes they usually wore with Ryan in his business suit and Fontaine in his white shirt and suspenders. Inside of Fontaine's right hand was a revolver and in Ryan's hand was his golf club that he made Jack use to kill him. They both looked at Jack in surprise before Fontaine got a pissed look on his face with a smile. "Well well well, if it isn't the angel from above. Looks like God is giving me a chance to kill the both of ya." Fontaine said aiming his gun at Jack's head.

"The slave seems to have returned to his master." Ryan said staring directly at Jack. "Would you kindly kill Atlas." Ryan said in a monotone voice with a small smile on his face. But his smile faltered when he saw that Jack wasn't moving but rather aimed his gun at Ryan. "I said, would you kindly kill Atlas."

"Hate to disappoint you, father, but that doesn't work on me anymore." Jack said with venom in his voice. "Doctor Tenenbaum saw to that after I killed you. And that Code Yellow doesn't work on me either so don't even try it."

"That little whore!" Ryan yelled out in fury.

"Yeah, that mother goose is the reason why Jack here was able to kill me." Fontaine said.

Jack was about to say something when a creature emerged from the forest. It was large and black with a white, yellow, and red mask. Its body looked a lot like a wolf from the way it walked and had a tail like a dog. The Beowulf let out a howl and started charging at the trio with blinding speed. They barely managed to dodge it with Ryan not being able to move as quickly due to his suit.

Fontaine quickly fired a round into the creature's head, but all the bullet did was make it howl in pain instead of killing it, effectively pissing off the Grimm.

"Well ain't that a load of shit." Fontaine said as the Beowulf was now targeting the man and began charging at him. Jack looked on and felt a sense of guilt threatening to engulf him.

Was he really going to save the man who engineered him to be a murderer and the father that tried to kill him at every turn? Yes. Even though he was completely against it, he had to save them. Jack let out a yell and started firing his machine gun at the creature in front of him. Soon enough, the Grimm in front of him died from the constant barrage of bullets it had taken and turned into smoke and dust right after.

Everyone looked appalled at what they had just witnessed. The creature should be a corpse! Instead it just turned into smoke and disappeared!

However, they decided to not talk about it and sit down. "Damn. Used up almost all of my ammo from that." Jack said taking the magazine out of his gun and looking at the bullets inside. "That thing are up our ammunition. Anymore of those creatures and we'll be dead. Listen, I know this is gonna be a bad idea, but we need to stick together if we're gonna survive this place. So I propose a truce."

Ryan and Fontaine both looked at each other in shock for a moment before they recomposed themselves. "I...agree." Fontaine said. "I don't like it, but he's right. If we are gonna survive out here then we need to work together."

"I concur." Ryan agreed. As much as he wanted Fontaine and Jack dead, he wanted to survive even more. Maybe he can find a way back to Rapture and forget this ever happened.

They all nodded and soon heard footsteps. They immediately got tense and prepared for the worst. The footsteps were heavy and loud and each step closer to them made them even more tense and afraid. It wasn't until that they saw a person that they calmed down.

The person was a boy around their now young age. He had dirty blonde hair with yellow eyes. He was much taller than the three by about a foot which would put him at 7 ft in height. He had muscles and wore a short sleeved shirt with baggy brown pants and large boots. In one hand was a giant drill and on his back was a Gatling gun. "Hello." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Johnny Topside, can you all tell me where I am?"

Jack looked at him not knowing who he was, but Fontaine and Ryan looked at each other in shock. Then Frank looked at the Big Daddy before him. "Subject Delta?"

**Alright yes, I'm back. I know it's been a while since I last did anything for a story on this site, but I hit a writer's block for my RWBY reacts to RVB story. I'm not that good with canon characters in general, but I try my best. So while you guys wait for my next update, please enjoy this story of 4 major Bioshock characters going into Remnant.  
**

**Now I already have the weapons and semblances for Jack, Atlas, and Delta. But I'm having trouble with Ryan's weapon and semblance since we don't really see him that much in the first Bioshock game. So please send me suggestions and if you want to, give me some outfit designs for these characters if they decide to change their attire. I know this first chapter isn't much, but it's all I could think of writing and the fact that it's been a while, so I plan on rewriting this chapter if the story makes it that far. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and I'll talk to you all later! Eclipse out!**


End file.
